


The Rare Stuffed Kitten

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru slouched and frowned after she viewed a toy shop window. She thought she saw a rare stuffed kitten earlier





	The Rare Stuffed Kitten

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru slouched and frowned after she viewed a toy shop window. She thought she saw a rare stuffed kitten earlier. She shrugged and returned home with Michiru. 

Later that evening, Michiru held something behind her back. She revealed the stuffed kitten. Michiru smiled with Hotaru. Happy expressions weren't so rare.

 

THE END


End file.
